


The One Where Kirishima Loves Bakugou

by Cranberry_Orchid93 (Kais_mom1)



Series: Friends (TV) series [1]
Category: bakushima - Fandom, kiribaku - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Protective Kirishima Eijirou, References to Friends (TV), Romantic Fluff, Self-Indulgent, Supportive Bakusquad (My Hero Academia), Teasing, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kais_mom1/pseuds/Cranberry_Orchid93
Summary: This is the start of a fun little series I'm making based on a few episodes from Friends! Hope you like it!What happens when the squad knows Kiribaku is a thing, but the boys won't fess up to it?
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, bakushima - Relationship, kiribaku - Relationship
Series: Friends (TV) series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936135
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	The One Where Kirishima Loves Bakugou

The One Where Kirishima Loves Bakugou

"Ugh!! Enough of this crap already!" Kaminari snapped, glaring daggers at the other blonde and the redhead across the room.

"Dude, what gremlin pissed in your cereal?" Sero snickered, taking a scoop of said cereal out of his bro's bowl.

"Okay, first off, gross ya nasty; that's my grub man! And second, I cannottake another day of those two love-sick fuckers dry humping each other with their eyes just because they can't man up and admit they're together!"

Mina hopped the couch, landing roughly on the cushion near Sero. "Oh chill, Denk. It could be way worse. They could be half naked spotting each other or 'sparring' til they're both breathless like yesterday at the gym.."

The three all shuddered at the memory.

"No, I say enough is enough. Either they fess up and admit it or they need to be permanently separated! All the stupid puppy-dog looks across the room are going to make me wretch!"

Mina thought for a moment, eyes instinctively falling on the two boys in question. She cringed a bit as she watched Kirishima 'swat a fly' away from Bakugou's blonde spiky hair, ruffling the hair at his nape playfully before bashfully removing it. She turned back to the others, a devilish smile growing on her lips. "Oh, I know just what to do, boys."

_____________________________

"So let me get this straight: You want Pikafuck here to hit on Kirishima, one of his best bros, to try to make the angriest guy in our whole class jealous?"

Mina smirked triumphantly at Sero, arms crossed proudly over her chest. "Pretty maniacal, right?"

"Oh yeah, totally; I can't see this going wrong in any way," Sero snarked, smacking Denki's hand away effortlessly as he pretended to be angry with Sero.

"Shut up, Tape-boy, you got a better plan?" Mina snapped aggressively. 

Sero held up his hands in defense, letting Mina side-step him to get to Kaminari.

"Okay Kami, here's your motivation," Mina teased, lightly massaging his shoulders like he was getting ready to box All Might. "You're here to hit on your best bud, Kiri; You know him very well, his likes, his interests- so lay it on thick; act like he is literally the air you breath!" Mina grinned.

Kaminari's smirk could rival even the most evil of villains. "Leave it to me; I got this."

Kaminari's confidence wavered as he received a fiery glare from Bakugou, who had spotted him on his way, but he shook the fear away, took a deep breath and sat on the armrest directly behind Kirishima.

Go time.

"Hey hey Kiri-baby! How's it hangin' Mr. Tough Manly man??" Kaminari drawled with a wink.

"Uh..Hey Kami! What's up dude?"

Kaminari smirked playfully as he ran his hands across the redhead's toned shoulders. "Wow man, you've really been hittin' the gym a lot, huh? Your lats are huge! Don't ya think so Blasty?" he crooned, giving Bakugou a sideways glance. "It's pretty 'shocking' that no one has shown an interest in such a hunk of a man..." he teased, giving Kirishima a lite shock as he winked at Bakugou.

The blonde visibly tensed and glared at Kaminari, whose hands were easing their way around the redhead's shoulders and neck, massaging sensually. Kirishima all but froze up as Kaminari's hands worked their way down to his chest.

"I think that's enough, Fuck face," Bakugou snarled, watching how uncomfortable Kirishima was.

"Oh boo. Well I guess we can continue this later, stud," Kaminari whispered, giving Kirishima's peck a playful squeeze. "See ya later, Big Red," and with that, he left the common room.

A slight pause ensued before...

"What the ever-loving fuck was that about, Shitty hair?!"

"Uh, I guess Kaminari thinks I'm hot now? He wasn't exactly being subtle," Kirishima squeaked out, mimicking the peck-squeeze his friend gave him awkwardly.

Bakugou quietly contemplated until his eyes snapped open. He lunged toward Kirishima, grabbing his tank top by the collar and pulling him in close so they were practically nose to nose. "Fucking hell," he growled lowly, "they know."

The redhead scoffed. "You sure man? I mean, my muscles are pretty great, and I regularly get my swol on.. Shit, they do know!"

Bakugou rolled his eyes. "Calm down, damnit. I've got a plan to throw them off the scent. Kami wants to flirt with you? Fine. Flirt right back. You get right up in there 'til he's so uncomfortable that he cracks and those losers leave us in peace."

Kirishima ruffled his hair nervously. "Are you sure about this Kat? I mean, what if it doesn't work?"

Bakugou gave a savage grin. "Oh, it will work."

_______________________

Kirishima winced, nervous energy radiating off him in waves as Bakugou put the finishing touches on his outfit. After making their plan, Bakugou had instructed the redhead to send their electric friend a number of *cough* highly suggestive text messages to see if he would crack.

He did not.

In fact the sexy texting had resulted in Kaminari offering to train with Kiri; a little one on one date.

Kirishima had panicked and clammed up, so Bakugou grabbed the phone, devilish smirk widening into a howl of sinister laughter as he gladly accepted the 'date.'

Kirishima was so fucked.

"Dude, I don't think I can do this- what if I freeze up? I don't exactly have the hots for Denki, ya know..."

Bakugou scoffed with a lazy grin. "Just pretend like you're talking to me; you can do that, can't you, 'Big Red'?"

Kirishima gulped, trying to relax. "Come on, Kats, now's not the time for a hard-on bro."

Bakugou cackled, handing him a small device. "Here, put this in your ear so you can hear me. I have a small speaker here," he said, sliding a ting mic to the inner part of Kiri's Crimson Riot cut-off tank, "so I can help walk you through what to say. You ready?"

Kirishima sighed, defeated. "Let's just hope this works."

_______________________________

Getting to their reserved gym first, Kirishima took a light jog around the track, trying to quiet the anxieties of his mind. After sprinting a 5 minute mile, he stretched and allowed his endorphins to help place him at ease. He was almost completely relaxed until he heard a gruff voice crackle over his earphone.

"He's coming towards you; Remember, you got this."

His stomach plummeted and a wave of nausea crashed over him as he felt a harsh slap across his left ass cheek. He yelped in surprise as Kaminari rounded to face him.

"As hard as ever, eh Kiri?" he wiggled his eyebrows seductively.

The redhead felt rather than heard Bakugou's growl through his earpiece. "That fucker... Alright, say..."

"Only for you, my electric stud," Kirishima squeaked shakily, trying and failing to sound as confident as his boyfriend. Kaminari blinked in surprise at the comment before waltzing over to Kiri, only a few inches apart. 

"Well, I know it's leg day for you, so why don't we do some squats, yeah? Sounds like a great way to...bond," he teased, drawing out the word as he ran a hand down the length of Kirishima's chest and abs, almost down to his waistband, before winking and heading for the free weights. Kirishima visibly shivered and had to keep from gagging as Bakugou urged him to follow.

This is so fucked up, Kiri thought, Kami is his bro!

Bakugou noticed his hesitance and crooned in his ear. "C'mon babe, you can do this. Just imagine how great it will be when these fuckers finally leave us alone... More alone time, just you and me.." Bakugou teased, a moan echoing in his redheaded lover's ear. Kirishima blushed and groaned as he got his barbell set at the squat rack, catching Kaminari's attention. 

The electric blonde snickered, figuring the groan was due to the show he was putting on with his squat thrusts. "See somethin' ya like, big guy?"

Kirishima mentally rolled his eyes before giving Kami a playful wink as he set the bar up steadily on his shoulders. "Definitely," he chimed, envisioning a sweat dreanched Bakugou infront of him. He audibly gulped as the sultry vision stood behind him as a spotter, firm hands massaging his lats and working sensuously down his sides. He hummed appreciatively as he began his first set, loving the real-seeming heat from his lover's palms as he went deeper and deeper into each squat.

Kirishima had completely forgotten all about the mission, so caught up in his own dreams...

That was until those warm hands snaked around his front, working closer to the elastic band of his compression shorts.

"Kaminari!" Kirishima and Bakugou both shouted at the same time.

Quickly trying to regain control, Kirishima steadied his legs, hardening them for a more firm foundation. "Bro, I could hav just dropped all this on you!"

Kaminari chortled jovially and circled around to stand in front of the redhead. Eyes hooded, he leaned in and whispered, "Maybe you could bench _me_ next."

Kirishima's breath hitched uncomfortably as the blonde grabbed his hands, placing them on his waist and placing his own hands flat on the redhead's firm pecks.

"After all," Kaminari continued, "I've been trying to get you alone all day."

"Well," Kirishima whimpered anxiously, "h-here I am."

"Here you are," Kami sneered, "all mine. I wonder, what should I do with you first..."

Kirishima paled, hands shaking at the feral growl coming from his ear. This was going too far. 

"How about a kiss, lover?" Kaminari intoned, playing for innocence.

"Do it!" Bakugou screamed into the mic. "Crush him!" and then more quietly, "see if I care.."

"Uh, s-sure, no problem b-baby," Kirishima croaked, trying his absolute best to envision Bakugou's hands on him, his soft, pink lips pouted in wait for him- but he couldn't.

Kaminari sneered in victory as he closed his eyes, leaning in for it.

A single tear dropped down Kirishima's cheek as he leaned down to the kiss.

3,

2,

1.

"Kaminari, stop! STOP! I can't do this, okay?! Just stop it!" Kirishima bellowed, tearing himself from his bro's arms.

"Oh?" Kaminari quirked an eyebrow with mock displeasure. "And why not?"

"BECAUSE! I-" Kirishima turned to the door at the far wall where Bakugou had burst in, eyes misty and lips trembling. Kirishima held his hand out to him, silently begging him to stand by his side. As Bakugou approached, Kaminari did his best to hid his knowing smirk.

"Oh, Bakugou- what's he doing here?"

Bakugou finally reached Kirishima, and without missing a beat, the redhead pulled him in close, nuzzling into blonde locks as he craddled the smaller man close to his heart, like a precious treasure.

Kirishima pulled back enough to look down into those shining carmine eyes as he finally spoke. "I can't, because I'm in love with Bakugou.. I love you, Katsuki."

Bakugou sniffled, wiping the tear from Kirishima's cheek as he held his face tenderly. "I love you too, Eijirou. Thank you."

"Fucking finally!" came Kaminari's relieved bellow as Sero and Mina also joined them in the gym.

"'Bout time, dude," Sero chimed in, "congrats man."

"Oh my baby boys are growing up and sprouting feels!" Mina cooed excitedly. "Makes a mama proud!"

"Fuckin' shut up, half wits!" Bakugou fumed, palms crackling.

Kaminari clicked his tongue with a laugh. "Now Blasty, no hard feelings just because you lost!"

"I didn't lose shit," Bakugou retorted, pulling Kirishima in for a soft kiss on the cheek. "I got Eijirou, after all. How could that be a loss?" he bashfully smiled up at his lover. The remaining three gave each other a shared look.

"Gross!"

_______________

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Be on the look out for my future additions to this series! Let me know if there is a Friends episode that you want me to do that I have not included!


End file.
